The present invention relates to an interconnect structure making connection, for example, between circuit boards.
An electrical circuit is sometimes implemented using a two-layer circuit board structure. In such a structure, interconnection between the lower level and the upper level of the circuit has been achieved by using stiff wires, with a row of mutually parallel interconnections disposed on one side of a circuit board.
In the above-noted structure, however, because there is a large partial inductance in the interconnection part, if an attempt is made to pass a large current, there is a possibility of signal delay and waveform deterioration occurring. Unless the optimum circuit interconnection placement is achieved within the circuitry of the lower-layer and the upper-layer circuit boards, the need could arise to achieve crossing of lines in a circuit board, thereby resulting in an increase in the size of the circuit boards or an increase in the impedance of the interconnections. Another problem with the structure of the past is a lack of protection against the induction of externally introduced noise, and faulty operation occurring when operating in a strong electromagnetic field. Additionally, there was the problem of electromagnetic noise generated from the interconnections.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described problems associated with related art, by providing a conductor structure making interconnection between two circuit boards, which facilitates connections between the two boards and suppresses the generation of electromagnetic noise.
In order to achieve the above-noted object, the present invention adopts a technical constitution as specifically recited in the attached claims.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an interconnect structure comprises: a first interconnect comprising a body portion configured as a first planer conductor with a first plane, in a four-sided form having a first side, a second side, a third side opposing the first side, and a fourth side, the first side crossing the second side, with a first vertex therebetween, the third side crossing the second side, with a second vertex therebetween, a first connecting portion configured on the first side, in a vicinity of the first vertex, and a second connecting portion configured on the third side, in a vicinity of the second vertex; and a second interconnect comprising a body portion configured as a second planer conductor with a second plane close and parallel to the first plane, in a four-sided form having a fifth side, a sixth side parallel to the second side, a seventh side opposing the fifth side, and an eighth side, the fifth side crossing the eighth side, with a third vertex therebetween, the seventh side crossing the eighth side, with a fourth vertex therebetween, a third connecting portion configured on the fifth side, in a vicinity of the third vertex, and a fourth connecting portion configured on the seventh side, in a vicinity of the fourth vertex.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an interconnect structure comprises: a first interconnect comprising a body portion configured as a first planer conductor with a first plane, in a four-sided form having a first side, a second side, a third side opposing the first side, and a fourth side, the first side crossing the fourth side, with a first vertex therebetween, the third side crossing the second side, with a second vertex therebetween, a first connecting portion configured on the first side, in a vicinity of the first vertex, and a second connecting portion configured on the third side, in a vicinity of the second vertex; and a second interconnect comprising a body portion configured as a second planer conductor with a second plane close and parallel to the first plane, in a four-sided form having a fifth side, a sixth side parallel to the second side, a seventh side opposing the fifth side, and an eighth side, the fifth side crossing the sixth side, with a third vertex therebetween, the seventh side crossing the eighth side, with a fourth vertex therebetween, a third connecting portion configured on the fifth side, in a vicinity of the third vertex, and a fourth connecting portion configured on the seventh side, in a vicinity of the fourth vertex.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an interconnect structure comprises a plurality of layered interconnects having mutually flush sides, the plurality of layered interconnects each respectively comprising: a body portion configured as a planer conductor with a pair of planes, in a four-sided form including a pair of opposing sides; and a pair of connecting portions configured either on both of the pair of opposing sides.